Walking on Faith
by Jewel2013
Summary: Mina Ashido has exactly two hours to get her mother sobered up enough to talk to the social worker and the "mandated reporter" that she is supposed to "respond better to". Not to mention get her questionable family savings in a safe place before it is seized due to "potential illegal earnings". "This should be good..."
1. Chapter 1

12:00pm

The wind is slapping Mina Ashido in the face while she is sprinting to her small apartment in Narashino, Japan. "What am I going to do now? If Aizawa-Sensei sees mom right now we're dead"! Mina thinks to herself jumping over potholes and cones until she finally gets to the door of her apartment. Fumbling over her keyset barley pushes her way inside, tripping over a whisky bottle. A sharp pain shoots up to her knee but with no time to waste she goes to the living room to see a group of people asleep in the living room. A blonde woman was half-naked and barely covered on their pull out couch; next to another woman. Rolling her eyes, she runs to the kitchen and grabs two pots and pans, "Alright everyone! The fun is over! You ain't gotta go home but you all know the rest!"

Within minutes five people are rushing past Mina; some carrying their clothes, some carrying liquor bottle and one was wearing a rubber ducky floaty. Running to the couch she checks her mother's pulse and sees that she is still breathing. "Passed out, she's not moving anytime soon. Damn it!" Mina sneers, scrolling through her email to the most current one.

_Dear, Mrs. Ashido_

_The Musutafu and Chiba Department of Children and Families have both received a report from Yuuei High School alleging child abuse and/or neglect involving your family. The report states that the child in question **Mina Ashido** has been neglected by the caregiver responsible **Faith Ashido**._

_As a result of this report and numerous times of trying to make contact with you, we are required to determine that your child is and will remain safe and whether your family needs the Department's help to maintain the child in question's safety. We are required to do multiple home visits, speak with the child and discuss the report with the both of you present. We might also contact individuals that work with you and know both you and your family._

_A mandated reporter that we feel that the child will respond best to as well as one of our social workers will be coming to your home on Saturday, April 17th at 2:00pm. If this time does not work for you, please contact us immediately to reschedule. Attached in this email is a PDF format is a booklet that will help explain the process in more detail. If you have any questions. Please contact the number below._

"Ok I have exactly two hours to clean this place, hide the money and explain to these people that nothing is wrong when technically everything's wrong. Nothing I haven't done before". Mina says to herself, throwing her mother's arm over her shoulder and dragging her to room. "Gummy" Faith slurs into her daughter's shoulder, "I see stars". "I'm sure you do mom, but you need to lay down for a while because the fuzz is coming over and I need to get you right for this show we're about to put on". Faith reaches out to her orange pillow and passes out face forward on her bed, while Mina grabs her legs and tucks her in. "I'll take care of everything" she whispers, leaning in kissing her on the forehead. "I'll take care of everything."

Running to the kitchen, she kneels down throwing the pots and pans to the side to get to several shoe boxes that are duck taped shut. Grabbing a knife she cuts the duct tape on each box to see that all nine-hundred thousand dollars are accounted for. "Good, that's one less problem I have to deal with". Rushing to her room, she goes under her bed and grabs the oversized graffiti duffel bag and her Kankin backpack and packed the money, half in each bag. Pausing for a moment, Mina closes her eyes and tries to remember everything her mother says, "In case of emergency grab half the money, give one third to Yuki and put another third in the bank accounts. Pay off everything that I owe that's minor and hide the rest in a new spot". Checking her pink, G-Shock protection watch the long hand has just passed the six and her hands start shaking. "Ok, Ok Mina get a grip, I still have time to do this." Jogging in place, she scrolls on her phone to her favorite eighties hip-hop song and reaches for her white bandana. "Let's do this!"


	2. Chapter 2

1:50pm

"Mina Ashido, fifteen years old, report states that mother Faith Ashido averages at least three arrest each year leaving the child in question..." A sharp bang suddenly heard across the car. "Mina, the child's name is Mina" Aizawa states, staring out the window. The social worker adjusts her green skirt and paperwork and nods in apology, "Mina Ashido's records shows that she has a few truancy charges that were dropped thanks to a former coach of hers putting in a good word. It also says that she was removed from her home and put into foster care twice due to severe emotional and physical neglect. Her mother's record however is very extensive, I mean you name it it's on here. Prostitution, Drunk and Disorderly Conduct and several cases of severe neglect where Mina was apparently left for weeks by herself with no supervision."

Shaking his head Aizawa closes his eyes and thinks back to his classroom. Mina is usually smiling, disrupting his class somehow or making someone laugh; usually Kaminari, Sero and Jiro. "I can't believe that Mina was going through all of this. I mean this is a girl that either cries at a moment's notice or is smiling nonstop." Aizawa whispers to himself. The worker glances over at the teacher, "none of this is your fault. You reported the last home visit and again this isn't the first time that they have been looked into. According to Chiba's records, the last few home visits that were conducted everything looked in perfect order."

"As a hero, it's our job to see past what looks good and get to the truth. Mina has been my class for almost a year and I didn't see any signs until then. But I won't make that mistake again." Aizawa states as the town car pulls into the familiar, pothole filled apartment complex. Determined as much as he is angry, the erasure hero steps out of the car. Walking through the narrow alley, the social worker catches up to Aizawa and takes a breath, "Listen I know that Mina is the priority right now and you clearly care about your student. But if we go in here and attack Faith, this will not end the peaceful way we want it to." Turing around to face a 'Ms. Junko Masahiko' according to the gold plated letters on her name tag, Aizawa stops outside of the white door. "I've been a hero for almost twenty years, I know how to be professional."

"Mrs. Ashido this is Shota Aizawa and Ms. Junko Masahiko here from social services and on behalf of UA High, we need you to let us in" Aizawa announces, banging his fist against the door. A few moments pass and there is no response, "Mrs. Ashido, if you don't answer the door we will have to let ourselves inside." More moments of silence pass, when Junko fumbles for the key to the apartment. Grabbing the key, Aizawa lets himself inside the tiny apartment to the smell of heavy bleach and a seemingly in perfect order home. "Mina?" Aizawa yells out in the narrow house. "EraserHead in here" Ms. Masahiko screams from the back room. 'Please don't be Mina' he thinks to himself, running as fast as he can to the back room.

"Move over" Aizawa orders, turning Faith on her right side to open her airway. Gasping for air, Faith is feeling the effects of the other night. Her body feels like it's being weighed down by pressure, as If gravity is fighting against her completely. "Gummy….where are you gummy?" Fatih croaks out through vomit and bile. "Who is gummy Faith" the social worker softly inquiries, wiping the corners of her mother. "Daughter….she turned pink like "bubble gum" she chokes out before more bile comes up through her throat. "Call an ambulance for her, we need her as lucid as possible so we can find Mina" Aizawa says, running to the bathroom to get her a cup of water. "Keep giving her water even if she doesn't want it and do everything you can to keep her up and oriented enough for her to remember where Mina could have went." Aizawa walks out of the room to the kitchen and sees three black, heavy duty trash bags piled on top of each other. Adjusting his goggles, he opens the bag to hear champagne bottles clinking together and empty shoe boxes. Suspicious, Aizawa picks up the box and puts it close to his face; the lingering smell of money is apparent to him as he throws the box in the corner.

_'She must have went to hide the money somewhere and I'm sure that there's more around here. But she's smart enough to leave before we got here because she knew that if she were caught, she would have to go immediately to Social Services. Not to mention that we can rationally assume that the money is dirty and as a semi-hero with she Is held to the same ethical standards as a pro hero which means not only will Mina lose her license, she would be expelled and arrested for hiding and not reporting illegal monies.'_

_'But she's one of my students and if she can keep all of this a secret with no hint of anything being wrong and fool everyone, including me, then It's safe to assume that she will be smart enough not to show her face for awhile or show any signs that would set of another pro. However, I know her, she works so hard to keep up with everyone and wants to Impress us heroes that I know she wouldn't do anything to throw that away. I don't' want to see her throw her entire life away because her mother is a drunk.'_

"This is EraserHead, I need a notice put out for semi-hero number 853971, Code name: Pinky, Real name: Mina Ashido. If seen, take her into custody quietly and send to UA High School immediately. The school will take both responsibility and custody until further notice. Also need a detective dispatched to this location as well to do a through sweep for potential illegal drugs, Aizawa texts into his hero app and runs back into the room to see Faith passed out in the the social workers arms. "I'm sorry, she just passed out! I called 119 and they said that they should be here in a few minutes." Nodding, he just sighs and runs towards the door, "She really needs to just sleep It off but I have to look for Mina. You stay here and answer all of the detectives questions. When she wakes up in intervals be sure to question her as much as you can before she passes out again."

Please be ok Mina


	3. Chapter 3

Mina was sitting outside a cute, hole in the wall coffee shop waiting for Yuki, her mother's personal handler. He was as serious about his job as she is about being a hero, even though he was only ten years older than she was. Yuki always looked like he had a lot on his mind, but Mina could never figure it out. Maybe it was the fact that he and her mother slept together a few times but this was nothing new to Mina. At least he had the respect to wait until she was out of the house to do so unlike some of the others that have been in and out throughout the years.

Yuki never mentioned anything about his past or any of his plans. He just did his deliveries and pickups as asked and requested and never missed a day, took a dollar more than what he was owed and never snitched when her mother was caught; as long as that favor was returned. When Mina was nine years old, her mother was busted for money laundering and was about to be placed in the system for the first time. But Yuki stepped up and made sure that she had everything that she needed financially because the system had a way of just giving people the bare minimum for survival.

Mina's plan was to give him one third of the money so that he can do whatever it was that he did with it but decides to give him half just in case. Yuki never told her how that process worked because he felt that someone needed to make it out and be basically legitimate. Mina never questioned or judged him because he has never not kept his word. "Word is bond and word is life. You only have your name and your word in this life. You kill your word, you kill yourself" Yuki once told her that when he was making a drop for her mother once. She was sitting on a brown throw rug watching cartoons as her mother was passed out on the couch. "You're a good person Yuki, you really could take everything in here and no one would know or stop you. Why are you so loyal?" Mina once asked when Yuki was almost halfway through the door, leaving her to be alone once again.

Mina never forgot those words and the passion behind them, she just knew that it would be something to remember for the rest of her life. Just as she thinks about her next move, an all-black 2020 Toyota 86 with tinted black windows and brand new rims pulls up from around the corner. Knowing that's Yuki, Mina puts twenty dollars on the table for her tab and a very generous tip, maybe that would help her forget that she was there. Ever since the UA Sports Festival, she was becoming more and more noticed. It surprised her because she felt that she didn't do nearly as much as she could have because Bakugou only asked her to be a part of his team so that he could melt Todoroki's ice. But none the less she was happy that she was with him and not on the street with almost a million dollars in cold cash on her person. "Hey Yuki" she greets, getting comfortable in the all black leather passenger seat. "Hey" he says with less emotion in his voice than he usually does when he sees me. "Well I have the bag..." Mina starts but can't finish when Yuki holds up his hand and points to the glove compartment. Leaning over to open it, Mina sees a manila envelope with her name on it.

_'I figured that this is your very first time doing this hands on, you would need some instructions. First, don't say anything about any money, drop off or anything else that could get the both of us in trouble. Most people are caught by saying too much in their cars or cellphones; remember anything electronic can be hacked. Especially nowadays with the villains running around causing mayhem. Two, word on the street is that the police and the heroes are looking for you right now…_"

Mina's leg started shaking as she thought about UA and their new policies and rules after the USJ incident and the camp invasion. Yuki turns around the corner, passing numerous police stations and agencies.

"Keep reading"

'But you are a top hero student and smarter than you give yourself credit for; making it much farther than I ever could have as a hero. So since I know this, I'm going to help you out of this situation and give you two options.

_**One:** You keep all the money on you and I give you the number to an offshore account that I have put aside specifically for you. That money is safe and taken care of and you will only have access to it if you specifically choose this option. You board a private plane and fly to a location that will be disclosed to you later on. But you won't be able to come back anytime soon because you will be highly sought after. You would obviously breaking the law and you will never become a pro hero, but you will be totally free._

_**Two:** You can trust in UA and some of the heroes in there to take care of you. But this route will be the path of most resistance as you will not be able to rely on your family money anymore. The heroes are probably raiding your house right now and if Faith is being Faith then you will be removed anyway. You will be cut off from any ties that you once had because you will be considered too "hot" for anyone to deal with, including me. But you will be able to go after the dream that you have talked about since you were a little girl. But I have my business and my own family to think of, so you would have to give me all the money on your person because just being in the same car with you right now is dangerous for me and is technically bad for business. You would have to trust me to send you the offshore money in pieces at a much later time until things die down; which will not be for a very long time. I won't leave you hanging completely, you would have 100,000 dollars altogether which I know you would use well but that would be all you have._

The choice is yours…

Falling back in her seat, Mina's thoughts are racing faster than she can register. Two impossible choices that she has to register and judging by the car pulling into an almost empty parking lot, she has to decide here and now.

"So what are you going to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Thank you all so much for the views and reviews. I do not own My Hero Academia and the characters that are apart of that universe but I do own my original characters and the storyline. Please enjoy this next installment.

In all ten years of his being in the business, twenty-five year old "Yuki Watanabe" knew that this was a part of the game. Starting out In Aoyama, one of the richest neighborhoods in Japan; Yuki learned about the finer things in life at a young age. His father, Koshiro Matsura made his living as a respected chemist that had a desire and passion for figuring out the answers to questions that no one else had asked or conjured up yet. Graduating at the top of his class at the prestigious Kawabata University of Science, going on to become a doctor of science and pharmacology.

But it's like Koshiro taught his only son, Koshirou Matsura; "Only a fool would put everything in one basket." At the age of thirty-seven, Koshiro had become one of the most prominent drug dealers of the eighties and nineties. His clientele list included the Mafia, Yakuza, Russians, politicians and even a few world leaders. You name it, his personal and most prized creation, "Noboru" was in the hands of every major player in the business: both above and underground. But since he created the drug with his own two hands after numerous years of testing and retesting, blood, sweat, tears and harsh sacrifice. He had succeeded at creating a drug that was in higher demand than crack, heroin and ecstasy combined with complete ownership of all profits.

When Koshiro once asked at the time, seven year old Koshirou during one of their weekly dinners at "Takashi's", a family owned restaurant that has been around since the Taisho period; "Why do you think we have what we have?". Slurping on his bowl of Yakisoba noodles, Koshirou looks up at his father. Confused, he just looks at his father and shrugged his shoulders but his father takes off his glasses and leans forward; the smell of disinfectant is overpowering as the child adjusts in his seat. But he knows enough not to move away from him.

_"Because my creation has now become the most popular medicine in the entire world. But we are blessed because we know how to keep our mouths shut and take care of our own. The bond that we share with your mother, sisters, aunts, uncles and cousins is what keeps this family together and no outsider can ever come and break that apart. Because a family is like a tree, when one of the roots die then the foundation of the tree will begin to die. I know you are young but I know you understand me my son."_

So Yuki had no choice but to smile when he looked down at the silver handcuffs and chain that are attaching him to the rusted steel table like a chained animal **by choice**.

"Mina"

He thinks to himself as the metal door slams open, distracting him from his thoughts.

_"Thank you for coming EraserHead."_


	5. Chapter 5

Breathing a long sigh of relief, Mina Ashido realizes that all $380,000 dollars is in her athletic bag just as she left it three years ago. If Yuki and experience has taught her anything it's, 'always save something for a rainy day'. The second time she was returned to her mother, Mina wised up and started taking her mother up on her 'guilt money'. "Look baby, I'm sorry for leaving you like that. Gummy, I'm sorry that you had to see me like that" Faith cried, tightly hugging Mina when they were reunited in front of social services. Of course that didn't last long and the next time she was passed out drunk on the couch (two weeks later), Mina helped herself several to racks of one-hundred dollar bills, which in time has more than doubled.

Glancing at her second iPhone, Mina searches different train times, subway schedules and potential taxies. After about an hour she throws the phone on the other side of the bed in frustration. "What was I thinking not taking that ticket?! No matter how I look at this, I can't get out of this!" She screams in her pillow, kicking her feet up and down in a tantrum. "Why did I have to get stuck with a drunk! Why couldn't I just have a normal mother and father!" Throwing herself off of the queen size bed, Mina paces around the room shaking. "Why did my father have to leave me? I mean my mother I understand but why didn't he take me with him!" Running to the mini-bar in tears, she sees a bottle of Asahi on the top shelf. "What the hell, it's not like I can go back to UA!" Mina uncorks the bottle with her bare hands and holds the bottle up to her mouth. But before one drop of liquor can touch her lips, she just throws the bottle again the wall.

"Keep it down over there" the guest next door screams through the wall. Moans are echoing not even a few moments later so she guesses that she messed up their groove. Swaying back and forth, she tries to make it back to her bed. The world spinning as if she just did a three minute head spin is the last thing that she thinks before she passes out.

The sound of her phone vibrating against the hard, oak floors jog Mina out of her sleep. Confused and disoriented, she feels around for her cellphone to turn it off. "What happened?" she thinks to herself, looking out at her beautiful and somewhat sexy view of the city. At a different time in another world, if she met her soulmate this is the type of place she would want to be taken too. Just the idea of romance and love is enough to bring a tiny smile on her face as she is just staring up at the plain, white ceiling. The vibrating on the phone will not stop ringing so she turns over on her side to answer it. Adjusting to the brightness of the phone she sees dozens of messages from her friends.

**Blasty -** _"Raccoon eyes, who the fuck do you think you are having everyone worried like this! You better get your ass back to UA before we find you or I'll blast you all the way to hell! It's not that I miss your dumbass smiling twenty-four seven or your hugs or anything like that! Just come back! All of these idiots miss you (not me of course!)"_

**Jirou- **_Mina, you are one of the prettiest, most confident, punk rock person that I have ever met and I grew up with rock stars so that's saying something. I'm so sorry that you were going through all of this by yourself. You are one of my closest friends here and we're all looking everywhere for you. It's funny, you know so much about us but we really don't know anything about you. Everyone has been going above and beyond to find you. Even Bakugou is falling apart looking for you! If…no when you come back, we will become heroes together and go beyond Plus Ultra! _

**Toru- **_"Mina, we are all like super worried about you! When Mr. Aizawa told us that you were missing we didn't know what to think. At first we thought that this was a prank but now….Please just come home Mina, we can work everything out together. Who else am I going to shop with and train with and spill tea with…we love you and we just want you to come back home safely._

**Tsuyu-Chan- "**_Please stop running Mina, I can't imagine what you are going through right now because though I don't know what it's like to have parents with illness, I do know what it's like to feel alone with a lot of responsibility on your shoulders. It feels like you can't handle it anymore but there is a light at the end of the tunnel. You can get through this Mina but you have to let us know where you are. I don't know if you can see this but just know that we love you and we need you to come back. _

**Kaminari- **_I had no idea that all of this was going on but the energy is just not the same without you. We need you safe, I mean you could be anywhere right now in danger and we can't do anything about it. I know you are a great hero but we need you to come back. This is UA, the most famous school in the world. Everyone here said that they are willing to help you out. Please come home best friend._

**Horn Buddy- "**_Mina, I never told you this but I've looked up to you ever since we were in middle school. When you jumped in front of that villain and saved those two girls, it inspired me to take action in my own life and go to UA. You have always been cool and strong and super manly but please let us help you this time. I'm kicking myself for not noticing anything wrong because you look happy all the time. But you have my word that I will be there for you and I'll protect you at all cost. Please come back…_

Not being able read any further she lowers her head and lets the tears flow down her face. Mina looks at the bag of money on her unmade bed and numerous messages and well wishes her on her phone. Wishing that she could just go back to a few months ago. Getting her acceptance into UA had to be one of the best things that has ever happened to her. She never thought that she would get in because her grades were always atrocious. But she figured that she had nothing to lose and if she was going to dream, she was going to go big or go home. Though Mina has always been blessed with the ability to get along with people and make friends, she never thought that she would have as many true friends as she has now.

"I'm sorry everyone…I'm scared and I don't know what to do. I'm at the Nanami Hotel" Mina types into her phone, just about to press send. But her thumb is shaking directly above the send button, suddenly having second thoughts. Mina's gut is telling her to press send, the hero in her is telling her to press send and she can feel the love of her friends telling her to press send. But before she can press send, she hears a knock on the door. Locking her phone, she runs to the door to answer it.

"What are you doing here?"


	6. Chapter 6

EraserHead has conducted many interviews and interrogations in his career. Murders, drug dealers, all the scum that you can imagine but this was a first for them. Yuki Watanabe a known drug dealer in the Narashino area but never caught with anything. Only three arrests, cleared of all charges and never talks during interviews…until now.

"Yuki or should I say Koshirou Matsura, I'm going to get right to the point. Mina Ashido has now been missing for two days and I want to know where she is and who has been helping her now." EraserHead announces, taking a seat across the young man shackled in place. Almost as if he is coming back to life, Yuki leans forward and places his hands on the table.

"Eraser, I'm impressed that you were able to find out my real Identity. I go to great lengths to protect it because of my family. But rest assure, you caught me because I wanted to be caught, I'm shackled because I choose to be and I am here because we have something or more importantly someone in common." Yuki explains, looking directly into the hero's eyes not showing any fear or intimidation. His father has long taught him not to fear any man except God and that is absolute. "How do I know that I can believe you? How do I know that you aren't hiding her yourself?" EraserHead questions as professionally as he can muster but is slowing losing his patience at the thought that his class is distraught at Mina's disappearance and the fact that she is in the wind.

"Mina Ashido's mother Faith is a very sick woman that has long since turned her back on her child when her husband Naoki left her for a mistress turned wife who now has two children of their own. After she chose dishonor in the form of alcohol, I went over there to inform her father about the situation because clearly a father is going to save his only daughter. How wrong I was when he slammed the door in Mina's face. I have been the one to look after her when Mina was taken away from her…twice. I was there when she got her first scholarship to private school and I am the one currently protecting her now. I might not have her exact location but I taught her how to survive this hell that she has been forced to walk through; against my family's wishes. So I will be making the demands. I have just told you my interest in Mina Ashido and I understand that you are a noble man as she has spoken highly of you. Which is why I am here speaking with you. So we are going to make a deal, I walk out of here right now with no charges and I take that file with me for safe keeping. In exchange, I will help you track down Mina and make sure that she is safe."

Taking all the information in, the hero reviews all the facts that were just presented to him. He would be letting the son of one of the previously biggest drug regimens go back into society; not to mention the fact that the police would likely never catch him again. But at the moment he decides that being a hero now in the present is much more important.

"Deal"


	7. Chapter 7

Bakugou is strolling to his room with what seems like the weight of the world on his shoulders. He has to worry about getting his provisional license when everyone else in the class got theirs, including that damn nerd Deku. Not to mention the fact that raccoon eyes…Mina has been missing for three days now. Bakugou never really thought too much of her because she really was a moron in his eyes. But ever since they moved into the dorms together, she and Kirishima have always been the ones to include him in everything. Whether it was just after-school training, dinner rush or just Mina sneaking up on him and just hugging him from behind; she always ended up being there. If he was being completely honest, he was almost looking forward to her hugs…and her stupid jokes….and her stupid energy….her smile.

Shaking his head, he puts his headphones in and picks up his pace but not before looking at his classmates scattered around common room. There is a somber feeling that is hovering over them as if the sun has just gone away for good. Everyone is acting more or less normally, Kaminari is 'attempting' to study but since his buddy is gone he's depressed which is just making all of this even harder. No one can find that invisible girl, Deku is writing some bull in his journal and the punk girl is playing one of the saddest songs he has ever heard in his life. Turning up his iPhone he continues his walk until he hears punching coming from Kirishima's room.

Kirishima is just as upset and angry as everyone else is but for some reason his anger and hurt just feels completely different. Bakugou decides to keep going but then the punching just keeps getting louder and louder. "Hey! Keep it down shitty hair! Some of us are about to go to sleep" he screams, pounding his fist against the door. But the punching just gets louder and louder until Bakugou just can't stand there anymore. Bracing himself, he runs towards the door and when it doesn't work the first time; Bakugou decides to use a little blast to break it open. When he breaks in, he wasn't ready for the sight that he was seeing as Kirishima was laying on the floor with his shirt off rocking back and forth in a ball; with his room being in complete disarray. His hands and fingers are completely torn and bloody from all the punches and over training that he has been doing in the past few days. His bright, red hair is hanging over his face but that doesn't hide the tears that are rushing down his face and it certainly doesn't silence the sound of his sobs. Almost as if his body just starts to move on its own, Bakugou suddenly finds himself walking slowing towards the broken teenager on the floor and leans in close, hearing soft whispers coming from his lips. "I'm sorry….I'm sorry I didn't know…..I'm sorry I failed you Mina." Using the strength that he has built up in him throughout the years, Bakugou pulls Kirishima toward his chest and just holds him there, "I'm sorry Mina….I'm so so sorry Mina" he chokes out through sobs. "Raccoon…Mina is a stronger hero than we all take her for, so I know that she's going to be ok. I mean she's a part of my squad so I know that though she might be a complete dumbass, she can take care of herself." Bakugou asserts with the utmost confidence in Mina, the sunshine in his squad….his good friend. Seemingly calming down Kirishima, he lets Kirishima adjust himself in his Bakugou's arms. "I've known Mina since I was in middle school. We were never close but I always looked up to her. It was Mina that inspired me to come to this school and after everything we have been through I wasn't able to save her" Kirishima confides in him with a very faraway look in eyes. Angry, Bakugou turns Kirishima's head to look in his crimson red eyes with the moonlight from their window highlighting them even more. "Look, there was nothing you could have done to save her! None of us knew that she was going through all of that and when she comes back, we are gonna look out for her more; she doesn't have a choice in that anymore! Plus we are gonna kill anyone who made her feel that she had to run away from her home and her friends! You with me?!" Feeling his passion returning like a rekindled flame, Kirishima stands up and screams, "Hell Yea!"

The class outside of the room is listening to all of this take place and at first they are both embarrassed and little angry but seeing the passion on everyone's faces, they walk out of the room.

"We are going to get Mina back if it's not the last thing we do."


	8. Chapter 8

Mina Ashido opened the door to her hotel room and a gasp manages to escape from her chapped lips.

"What are you doing here?"

Mina exclaims when she sees Yuki standing in the hotel doorway towering over her frame. "I couldn't leave a beautiful young lady out here in the streets on her own." Squealing, she throws her body on Yuki, wrapping her hands tightly around the man's neck. "Thank you! Thank You! Thank you! I've been so scared and confused and I just didn't know my next move" she says through deep gasps and tears. Yuki, walks forward and closes the door behind him, putting his briefcase on the floor next to the nightstand. "Mina, I am risking a lot to be here talking to you right now so from here on out you have to do exactly what I say when I say it without questions and with complete obedience. Understood?" Releasing herself from him, she steps back and sees the complete seriousness in his eyes which leaves no room for jokes or for misunderstanding. His words were as clear as if he had said the sky is blue; but her mind was made up when he came back for her. No one has ever come back for Mina.

With this being said however, Mina still wanted to know what the plan was going to be because this was her future and her life. "What is the next step?" Walking to the briefcase, he pulls apart the gold clips and twists the numbers. Rummaging through the contents, Mina walks towards him and leans forward. "So I'm getting on the plane after all?" Mina asked, picking up the pink passport and driver's license, "Nariko Asari, eighteen from Akita Prefecture and a plane ticket to Rio…." Taking the contents from her pink, silky smooth hands she gets the cue to sit down. "No more talking" he commanded placing the passport and ticket back in their rightful places. "You will be going to the location that is on the ticket. You will be able to keep the money that is on your person and I will escort you personally. Hand me your cellphone." Mina complies and gives him her phone hoping that it wouldn't be the last time that she sees her friends. "Missing your friends no?" Yuki states without even a hint of hesitation, "Maybe some more than others?"

Mina frowns as she thinks back to her friends. Kaminari and her both in Cram Academy trying to stay up during Aizawa-Sensei's extremely long sessions. Bakugou, Kirishima and Sero going to Dinner Rush together and sneaking out to get Pocky Sticks and spicy ramen together because somehow when they are all together it goes together perfectly. Jirou and her bonding over their shared loved for Hip-Hop and Old School R&B, singing and letting the vibe of the music carry them away. Froppy, Uravity and her going out to get some street food, cheap of course and just some good old fashion fun. Mina tries to push them out of her mind but by the time she looks up to Yuki, she sees that her things are already packed and he is staring at her.

"Time to go Nariko, you don't want to miss your flight". Mina snaps back to reality at those words and just nods obediently. "Here is your new phone with just my contacts only. But I remembered how much you love dancing and your music so all that remains. So no photos, no old contacts or any connection with your old life". Nodding, she takes the phone and the new headphones Yuki threw at her and sadly walks out the door. Yuki picks up the duffel bags and briefcase, "You wait outside for a minute, don't go downstairs. There is a car waiting for the both of us to take us to the airport." Silently and without word she closes the door on her way out. When Mina is out of earshot, he takes his out his phone and dials a few numbers.

"Phase One is complete EraserHead, I hope you are ready for Phase Two".


	9. Chapter 9

Mina waits for Yuki to be done with his phone call, leaning against the wall, wondering what's next for her. 'So this is it huh?' she thinks to herself when she's scrolling down her list of songs. Closing her eyes, she thinks back to the time when she has just gotten her acceptance video to UA. The excitement that she felt when the words were spoken warmed her heart because it had been a long time since she has felt really, truly successful. Trying to shake the memory out of her head, she clicks on the hotel app to check out the food choices. "Okra and Natto bowl" she mumbled to herself, clicking the order button. "My last meal in Japan, may as well be my favorite and probably the best with this bougie hotel." Walking back to the room, Yuki is still on the phone when Mina gets his attention. "I'm going to get some food real quick before we leave" Mina explains, knowing that he really isn't listening to her at the moment. "Ok, I'll be right back, going to pick up my dinner…to go of course" she finishes and sees Yuki dismissively waving his hand at her. Smiling she grabs some money out of her bag and runs out the door. Making her way through the lavender smelling hallway she gets to the elevator, completely shocked that he even allowed this to happen. "Maybe he's seen that I have haven't eaten in a while" she speculates to herself knowing that he may as well be omnipresent when it comes to her. But there is no rest for the weary because when Mina is hungry, she is starving and needs food or else she will 'lose it'. When the ding of the elevator finally sounds, she walks onto the elevator. Paying more attention to the phone she can't react fast enough when she hears the sound of a painfully familiar voice.

"I'm glad I found you Ashido"

Then the world goes foggy and finally black.

Slowly coming back to consciousness, Mina shifts back and forth in her seat. Feeling the soft but noticeable bumps she realizes that she is in someone's car but doesn't want to give herself away. Testing her hand for grip she tries to secrete a tiny drop of acid to make sure she still had it but to no avail…her quirk isn't working. "Sensei? Is that you?" Mina slurs, not fully recovered yet. "Yes it's me Ashido" Aizawa responds, slightly loosening the binding on her. "What were you thinking running away like that? You could have been hurt or killed out here. Not to mention that you have all of your friends and everyone worried sick!" he yells, a little taken aback about how he almost lost his composure. But the way that he sees it, class 1-A has become his favorite students because they are the only ones the he has ever passed and not expelled. He always thought that Mina had potential but never took anything seriously. Figured that she would just burn out because of her overly emotional state; so he just did his job and kept a distance. But now knowing where she's come for and more importantly what she's been through, he now knows that she's actually a top tier student who's very blessed to land where she did.

Gaining her barring, Mina sits up in the car seat and leans against the door, "Where's Yuki? He can't think that I just ditched him after all the lengths that he has gone just to help me. He can't think that I just abandoned him!" Mina starts squirming in her seat to reach her cellphone when Aizawa holds it up to her face. "Look, we met up with Yuki and he explained everything. I really wish you told us about some of this sooner because we could have helped you before now. Completely irrational." he adds, causing a small smile to creep to Mina's face.

"He left you a letter".

"_You told me that you would do whatever I said without question and with complete obedience. Meaning that if everything has gone according to plan and I know that it has because you are reading this, then you will be in a car on your way back to U.A., your new home. You are worth so much more than a lonely life on some island. Mina, you have so much to give to the world and many many lives that you can connect and reach on a level that only you and your story can. We both know that you will not be seeing you mother for a long time and your birth father is out of the picture. I will do everything to make sure he does not cause you disturbance. I know that you are scared about what lies ahead but as you have taught me, family doesn't always have to be blood." Mina shifts uncomfortably in her seat, willing herself not to cry continues to read the letter. "Eraserhead, All Might, social services and your friends have assured me that they will all take care of you. But the only condition that they have is that you have to give your word to let them. I know that you run on emotion and you will feel like you have to run away. You probably will try to run away again at some point but I want you know that I have kept tags on everyone around you and I trust them all; so you shouldn't feel like you have to run away from them. I have never said these words to anyone other than my sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins, father and mother so please take them as my word from my heart._

_I love you Mina Ashido_

_I have loved you since that day you thanked me for not hurting you when I was leaving your home. I'm sorry that you had to see me coming out of your mother's room on that day. I'm sorry that you had to see not only my temporary moments of weakness but also all of the things that you have had to see so far. Being bounced around from home to home, your home where you are supposed to be safe especially among a woman being used as a drug and whorehouse, men coming in and out of your home for your mother to be passed around for payment. Rest assured, the one man that you told me came out of your room was taken care of swiftly and handled in the way scum like that are handled back where I'm from and believe me it hurt. As a man, especially of my faith, it is my duty to protect women that are close to me and I trust these people to assist me in completing that task. You will not hear from me in a while so I am trusting you to use your head and trust your instants during this time. Do what the heroes tell you to do as If you were talking to me. Follow their instructions as I know they won't steer you wrong._

_I will always be watching you, even if you don't see it or if I don't respond to your calls or see you in person. You will always be in my heart just as I know that I am in yours._

_Yuki_


	10. Chapter 10

"One day at a time, one step at a time" Mina's mind repeats to herself almost as if to convince herself that everything is ok. It's been three months since she was taken into the custody of U.A. high school after being on the run from her mother to keep her dirty family secret a secret. But everything done in the dark, has a way of coming to the light.

**_Three Months Ago_**

When Mina first arrived back to U.A. on that one crazy night, she was clinging to the bag that she found in the back of the trunk. 'I thought that Yuki had the rest of these bags! Most of the money is still here! I'm good!' Before she can begin to even plan what she is going to do with the money, the bag is taken from her hands. "As your new guardians, this money will be deposited in a savings account for all of your necessary expenses". Mina tries to protest but Aizawa holds up his hand, throwing the bag over his shoulder. "We're not stupid Ashido, we are well aware that this money is dirty money. But per the agreement that we made with Yuki, we will overlook that fact so that this money will be used to take care of you for as long as the money last. I know you know the conditions of that so I will not go into it." Nodding, Mina can feel the tears coming to her eyes at just the thought of Yuki. "You have to worry about yourself now young hero" All Might joined in, "I'm sorry that you had to face so many cruel and unfair things that no child…no…nobody should have to deal at any age. But it's over now, and you have our word that we will not let any more harm come to you." A smile can't help but creep on Mina's face when she hears those words. Words from a man whose ideas, values and smile kept her going for years and most importantly from a hero that has saved her life in more than one way. Overcome with emotion she wraps her arms around him, "it's ok young hero, it's ok to cry now." After a few minutes, she pulls away and looks at the magnificent building before her.

"Welcome Home Mina"

"MINA!"

This is the only thing that Mina can understand before she is completely knocked off of her feet as every member of Class 1-A engulf her in amidst of strong hugs and tears. "Mina! Don't you ever scare us like that ever again! You had all of us worried sick, we thought…I thought you were dead." Kaminari cries into her shoulder, "I've never met anyone else like you before Mina and I thought that I lost you forever." "I've missed you too Kami and I'm really sorry for scaring you all but it all happened so fast. One minute, I was helping my mom like I usually do and the next I'm on the run all over again and…"

"It's over now"

Bakugou announces, walking up to the happy scene playing out before him. "I'm not one for making sappy speeches and all that but this class of idiots literally fell apart looking for you. But understand that will never happen again because we're all going to be watching you like a hawk from here on out. Before you can even finish the thought that is struggling to form in your mind right now, everyone standing here is in on it." Standing in the middle of the circle that has suddenly formed around her, she looks around at the array of faces. Some sad filled with eyes filled with tears, some with soft sympathetic smiles. But most importantly, she feels the love that is surrounding her with more love than she has ever truly felt before. Still, holding on to Kaminari, she just nods at Bakugou. Before Bakugou can truly process, he realizes that his arms are wrapped around his two closest friends. "I agree with Pikachu by the way….for once…don't get used to it."

"I love you guys"

"Thank you for caring about me"


End file.
